megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai
The Samurai are a group that protects the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and exterminate demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile A force that has kept the peace in East Mikado for fifteen hundred years, it is a class made up of Luxurors and former Casualries, and is large enough to be considered a class of its own. Becoming a samurai means a lifetime of servitude and devotion to the kingdom. Their headquarters is located in Mikado Castle. King Aquila was said to have been the first Samurai. Every year, all children who turn 18 make a pilgrimage to Mikado Castle to take part in the Gauntlet Rite, a ceremony that determines their worthiness to join the ranks of Samurai. The Samurai's true purpose is to wipe out the demons around their territories with their sword and the Gauntlet, which is used for analysis and summoning contracted demons. Although Samurai are admired by the citizens, particularly the lower class, their true duty of exterminating demons along with the existence of the demons are held confidential. Some among them are dedicated to healing their comrades instead of fighting directly. Flynn, Isabeau, Jonathan, Walter and Navarre pass the ritual together and become the most recently selected Samurai. Issachar also dreams of becoming a Samurai due to his wish of changing his caste from Casualries to Luxurors, the noble class. A Samurai mentions that most Samurai tend to be Luxurors and Casualries are rarely chosen. After Kiccigiorgi is set ablaze, the Samurai go on a expedition there to investigate. Learning the villagers fled, they head into Kiccigiorgi Forest to save them. Samurai code prohibits them from entering the deepest depths of Naraku and as a result many of them choose not to go after the decree given by Hugo to go to the Unclean Ones' Country. The prentice Samurai along with a small number of seniors go off to the Unclean Ones' Country to track down the Black Samurai. After the Black Samurai's capture, the Third Order of Merit is awarded to the prentices for their deeds, an award that hasn't been given since K was a Samurai. K will mention after Flynn sides with Walter or Jonathan that the Samurai code has a bit that says "If you commit to a thing, see it through to the end." Despite the Samurai's reluctance to approach the Unclean Ones' Country, several journeyed to the city anyway, lured in by the promise of wealth the local technology promised. A Master Samurai was captured by the Ashura-kai and used by Tayama as a bargaining chip to have the prentices attack kill first Koga Saburo, a demon who had been disrupting his operations, and later, Yuriko, the leader of the Ring of Gaea. He remained a prisoner of the Ashura-kai when the prentices infiltrated Tayama's Reverse Hills facility, though he was later abandoned at the Ashura-kai HQ as the organization moved to defend the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. Instead of making a break for it, he remained in the facility, searching for more relics. If talked to, he will give Flynn the confiscated keycards left behind by Tayama, allowing re-entry into Reverse Hills. After the alignment lock, he will have found the the mediums of the defeated National Defense Divinities Tayama had been using to control them, and will hand them over to Flynn. List of Known Members *Flynn *Isabeau *Walter *Jonathan *Navarre: Former member. *Hope: Leader. *Hugo: Former member. Now leader of the Monastery. *K: Retired member. Now runs K's Tavern. *Gaston: Member in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Captain of the Crusade per Merkabah's orders. *Stan: Member in Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE. Utterly obsessed with mystic relics. *Gina: Member in Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE. Childhood friend of Walter. Gallery Trivia *The outfits of the samurai were designed to both represent the Kingdom of Mikado and elements of traditional Japanese clothing. The final design was meant to be a combination of both eastern and western clothing elements. *The samurai's battle stances and and attire as well as the handles of their katanas were inspired by the Jedi of the Star Wars franchise, which were in turn partially inspired by the samurai. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Organization Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Allies